Ethan Rider
Ethan Liam Rider is a Lux Lamia member of the Olympic Coven and a main character in the Sunrise Saga. He is the older 'twin' brother of Lucas Rider and the mate of Lily Hale. Early Life & Bio Ethan Liam Rider was born to Nora and Dylan Rider in 1993. He is the older and 'twin' Lux Lamia brother of Lucas Rider. He was conceived in the magia piscina in Argentina. His parents were on their honeymoon and were drawn to the pool. They then conceived Ethan and later conceived Lucas after Lorenzo began to attack their family. He had a short childhood because of his extreme growth rate. Not much about Ethan is explained in Sunrise and Noon Sun because it is painful for him to talk about his family. But, he did grow up on a farm in Indiana for most of childhood. When he was a child his parents did research into his kind and found the Leonardo family, a family of Lux Lamias. The Leonardo's were eventually considered to be extended family for the Riders– like the Cullen's and the Denali's. Sometime in late 1994, after Lucas was born, Lorenzo began to attack his family. Lorenzo was enlisted by the Volturi to harass the Rider family after Aro found out the existence of the Lux Lamia. Lorenzo did want to at the same time because he felt threatened by the Rider's family power. Sometime around Christmas of 1997, Lorenzo killed Ethan's parents right in front of him and his brother. After Lorenzo slaughtered Nora and Dylan Rider, he went after Lucas and Ethan. As the two brothers tried to escape, they were separated. Ethan tried to find Lucas, but could not. He presumed his brother was dead and ran away to the Leonardo's, who were currently living in Canada at the time. He lived with them for many years, until he was grown up. When he grew up he would go under his father's name and go to college and do all sorts of odd jobs throughout the years. Then one day in 2007, Ethan discovered the Leonardo's had been slaughtered. It was due to Lorenzo's doing. Ethan made it his goal to destroy Lorenzo once and for all before he destroyed another family. In 2008, he was found by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They later brought him to the Cullen home after their niece, Elizabelle Cullen, was born. Ethan then becomes a close ally to the Cullen family since they remind him of his own. He helps fight with the Cullen's against Lorenzo and his clan. He also helped do some research with Alice and Jasper to find more about Lux Lamia. This shows Ethan's advancement and his good skills at research. At the end of Sunrise, the Cullen's ask Ethan to live with them seeing how he spent years without a family. Ethan gladly accepts and is 'adopted' into the family. When they go to other places Ethan poses as Carlisle and Esme's adopted son. In Noon Sun, Ethan is seen as a much more lighter and happier person than he was in Sunrise. He isn't as serious. In fact, he is seen hanging out with Masen Cullen and enjoying himself. He does a bunch of odd jobs for the Cullen's around the Isles de Cullen. Ethan also begins to fall in love with Lily Hale, but can't bring himself to it. During Noon Sun he also gets a glimpse of his brother, Lucas Rider, for the first time in almost twenty years. Ethan then makes it his goal to bring his brother back home. At the end of the story, Ethan does reunite with his brother. He also finally gets together with Lily. In Sunset, Ethan and Lily have a strong relationship. The two are madly in love. Ethan's also reconnected with his younger brother. At one point, Lily is sexually assulted. This drives Ethan over the edge. He sets out to kill Austin, the boy who assualted Lily, but his girlfriend keeps him grounded. The two share an inmate moment after that which proves they have a very deep love for one another. Personality & Description Ethan looks the most like his mother, but has his fathers eyes. He is a quiet, responsible, and well thought man. Since the death of his parents and separation from his brother, Ethan had to learn how to become an adult at a very early age. After the Leonardos were murdered, this caused Ethan to become alone and practically isolated. This makes Ethan tend to push others away, but ultimately he cares deeply for the people around him. He will fight for his loved ones even if it'll cost his life. He's very protective, empathic, and intelligent. His stubbornness can get the best of him. Name Ethan Liam Rider is named in honor of his paternal grandfather and maternal uncle. His grandfather and uncle had both died during the second World War. __TOC__ Relationships 'Lucas Rider ' (brother) Lucas is Ethan's little brother and his Lux Lamia 'twin'. The two were very close before they were separated. Ethan is very protective of his little brother. Ethan does everything he can to bring his little brother back from the Volturi in Noon Sun. He's the only family he has left. 'Lillian Hale ' (mate/best friend) '' Lily is Ethan's mate. The two met when she was a child. Lily always had a crush on him and Ethan could sense there was some connection between the two, but he couldn't tell what. They are always seen hanging out and talking to each other about personal matters. As the story progresses their relationship gets stronger, but their feelings for one another seem to arise. Ethan and Lily come to the point where they share a kiss after an attack from the Volturi in Noon Sun, but he pushes her away and leaves Lily heartbroken. The two kind of distant themselves from each other for a bit. When Lily discovers a power she may pocess, this causes her and Ethan to bond again. By the end of Noon Sun, the two confess their feelings and offically become a couple. 'Masen Cullen (best friend/brothers) Masen is Ethan's best friend. Masen grew up with Ethan and saught a brotherhood with him. The two became friends when Masen got older and have a strong connection due to both being Lux Lamia. Ethan is like his big brother at times and helps him understand things about his kind. Masen also keeps Ethan in check by making sure he doesn't become depressed after he sees Lucas again. The two have a close bond. Alice Cullen (sister/friend) Alice and Ethan have a prominet brother-sister relationship. Alice first found Ethan in Sunrise and since then the two have formed a friendship. They both research anything going on in the Cullen family. Alice sees Ethan as her little brother. Jacob Black (close friend) '' Jacob is a good friend of Ethan's. The two tend to bond together over cars and the fact they've both known their mates since childhood. The two are often seen hanging out with one another. In Sunset they go to a car shower together and jewelry shopping for their respected mates. 'Esme & Carlisle Cullen ''(adopted parents) '' Esme & Carlisle are the unofficial adopted parents of Ethan. In 2009 Ethan is welcomed to join the coven after helping the family defeat Lorenzo. Since then, the patriarch and matriarch of the Cullen family have taken Ethan in as one of their one and care for them just like any one of their other adopted children. They tend to look out for Ethan since he hasn't had a family in a very long time. Trivia - TBCCategory:Third Generation Category:All Characters Category:The Riders Category:The Cullens Category:Second Generation